Touch Me
by Melis
Summary: Sora and Riku are admiring some old cave drawings, but when Sora's sudden jumpyness sparks Riku's interest, some playful teasing quickly turns to something else! LEMON YAOI 18 !


**_Touch Me  
Touch Me  
By: Melis_**

It was early in the morning, a little after seven. Sora was up at the crack  
of dawn, had got dressed in record breaking time, packed a hefty lunch for  
three and then headed straight for the island, Destiny Island.

It was a short trip to say the least, though mostly due to the fact he was  
full of energy, thanks to a great breakfast of sugared Chocobo-Os! His arms  
had moved faster then he thought, rowing the ship easily across the mirror  
like ocean water, no waves visible in the early morning sun.

Carefully he slowed his pace, until the boat hit the sand. He was up then,  
pushing and pulling the small row boat across the crystal clear waters that  
lapped at his calves until the boat was at the shore. He secured it with the  
thick rope to the large wooden post him and his best friend Riku had made a  
few days earlier. It held perfectly, the boat drifting slowly back and  
forth, yet unable to move any further into the sea.

Sora smiled stretching, the sun a few feet in the sky now, had just rose for  
the day. He stared at the now golden sky, the light breeze ruffing his hair  
some. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, the rich salty air filling  
his lungs.

He moved then, reaching into the boat to gather the large back pack that  
held the contents of his lunch. It was heavy, too heavy for just one person,  
then again, he was a growing boy.

He slung the pack over his shoulder, turning now to walk to the inner island  
to the huts and small pool. Surely Riku would be here soon, until  
then, Sora would simply wait outside in the sun and play one of his new DS  
games or read some manga. He had managed to stuff one or two into his pack  
before he left this morning, just incase Riku was late.

"Let's see..." he began, diving right into his Shonen Jump.

"Alright! Shaman King!" he continued, reading the shonen with great interest,  
oblivious to the figure behind him.

"Boo." whispered a cool voice in his ear, causing him to jump and fall  
forward, his magazine flying behind him somewhere.

"Riku!" whined Sora, sitting on his rear now, glaring up at his emerald eyedfriend with a pout.

Riku laughed, smiling down at his friend.

"Sup sora? You're here early. Eager to be alone with me?" he asked,  
extending his hand towards the young male, flashing a dazzling smile.

Sora blushed some, frowning, crossing his arms quickly, turning his gaze to the  
right, closing his eyes and raising his chin, snuffing his friend.

"Aww, come on." sighed Riku, slumping down onto the steps that Sora had  
been sitting on.

"Don't be like that Sora." he added, Sora not budging, though took a quick  
glance to his friend, who was giving him the super extreme puppy dog eyes.

"No." warned Sora, closing his eyes and facing his head to the right again.

"Sorwaaa..." moaned Riku, trying to be cute.

"No! It's not gonna work!" added Sora firmly, but Riku could already tell  
his friend was on the verge of giving up.

A few more sad whimpers from Riku and it was over, Sora sighing heavily,  
looking at his friend with a frown.

"I'm sorry." sighed Riku, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." added Sora, mirroring Riku's mannerisms.

"Come on." Riku said, on his feet, extending his hand to Sora now, Sora  
eyeing him a bit before taking it.

Riku smirked, tugging his friend quickly to his feet. Sora blinking, taken  
off guard by the sudden jerk, stepped forward, the front of his foot bumping  
against the front of the steps, causing him to trip and fly forward, right  
into Riku's chest.

"Ahh..." managed Sora, before his eyes were wide and face beet red.

Riku blinked, eyes wide as well, his arms on either side of Sora now,  
though not holding him.

The two stood like that for a moment.

"S-sorry!" cried Sora, quickly pushing himself from his friends well defined  
chest, facing the opposite direction, trying to hide the mad blush that crossed his cheeks.

Riku blinked, confused, watching as Sora staggered around some, then smiled.

"Excited?" teased Riku, giving his young friend a seductive smirk.

Sora blinked, his face heating up again, turning to look away once more.

"You wish." muttered Sora, glaring at the sea angrily with his arms over his chest.

Riku watched him for a moment, still smiling when he turned.

"Come on Sora." said Riku, his friend, looking at him confused now.

"Huh? But what about Kairi? We should wait for her, right?" asked Sora,  
tilting his head some, looking cutler then before.

Riku blinked, shaking off the blush that crossed his cheeks, facing the  
huts now, scratching the back of his head,

"Sora, Kairi is shopping today. Did you forget?" asked Riku, trying to  
sound disappointed.

Sora frowned, then nodded.

"I did. Thanks for reminding me." he added, Riku nodding, walking up the  
stairs now and along the small path near the island pool.

"Looks like it's just you and me Riku!" sang Sora, smiling happily with his  
eyes closed at his friend's side. Riku blinked, smiling at his best friend  
warmly with a nod.

"Yup. Just like the old days."

"You said it."

The two laughed as they made their way to the small secret cave that had  
been their base for a great many water balloon and water gun fights. The  
tunnel was a bit bigger now due to erosion, but more over grown with grass  
and such then anything else, as they hadn't been there since their last run  
in the world of Kingdom Hearts.

They were older now too, and so was their secret place. Sora was able to  
enter the area with no real problem, but Riku on the other hand...well he  
had developed quite a few new assets, like muscular arms and legs, not to  
mention had much wider shoulders now. Getting through the narrow tunnel  
was harder for him, but with a little elbow grease and a few push and pulls from  
Sora the two were in."Jeez, you need to stop growing." teased Sora, dusting himself  
off as he got to his feet, Riku rolling his eyes, doing the same.

"Sorry, if I can't be as small and cute as someone else around here."  
replied Riku, Sora pouting at him.

"Hey! I'm tough!" urged Sora, putting his fist up, Riku rolling his eyes  
again, stepping around his friend.

"Sure." he spoke, looking over the old cave drawings, all untouched,  
forever protected by the stone walls.

"You always were a better artist then me." spoke Sora, breaking the silence  
as he admired one of Riku's renditions of a sword, perfectly drawn and  
shaded. He chuckled some, looking to the one beside it, his, the lines  
wavy and rough, the shading far from great.

Riku chuckled too, moving past his friend, looking over the other drawings.

"You're not that bad." he said, Sora rolling his eyes.

"This isn't that bad?" spoke Sora, motioning with his thumb to a drawing that  
looked something like a dolphin crossed with a dog.

Riku blinked, biting his lower lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

Sora frowned, sighing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Exactly. Crap-tac-u-lar." he said, emphasizing the word, Riku busting out  
into laughter.

Sora just shook his head, looking over the other drawings while Riku  
continued to eye the dolphin dog like thing, tears streaming down his  
perfect face from the laughter.

"Okay, okay. It's bad. I'm glad you're getting a good laugh out of it  
though." added Sora, Riku at his side now, patting his shoulder hard.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry, that was mean, but damn boy..." he started, his words a  
jumbled mess, in laughter once more. Sora rolled his eyes giving up,  
moving to the drawings him and Kairi had worked on.

He looked over Kairi's. Her perfect hearts and stars, her self comical  
drawing. They were all perfect, something he expected too see in a shonen  
magazine. Next to hers, his were mere first grade material.

He moved along, Riku's laughter gone now, though a light chuckled escapedhis lips  
every so often, something Sora tried to ignore. He moved along the rocky walls, smiling  
at all their childish drawing, until he reached onethat was something more.

It was him, drawn by Kairi, and Kairi drawn by him, though did little to  
capture her beauty. It was old, slightly faded, no longer the rich yellow  
chalk back in the day a more eggshell white now. Still, it was a very  
important drawing, one Sora thought about often. The two drawing each other  
sharing a paopu fruit.

It was something Sora had always wanted to try. Kairi seemed to be the one  
he'd like to try it with. Or was she? His heart was racing all morning, but  
Kairi wasn't here. Why was that? He wasn't sure himself, suddenly bewildered  
by the feelings the drawing now invoked, the confusion...

"What're you looking at...?" asked Riku suddenly at his side, his hand  
resting on Sora's shoulder.

Sora blinked, wide eyed, his face flushing, his body jumping at the touch of  
his friend. Riku looked at him curiously.

"Jumpy today aren't we?" he asked, looking suspicious now.

"N-not really." managed Sora, trying to compose himself.

The two stared at one another, the realization that Riku would see the  
drawing dawning on Sora. He had to stop him from seeing that drawing.  
Why? He wasn't sure, just knew that half of it was due to the fact he would  
be beyond embarrassed and the other half, well, he still wasn't sure about  
that himself...

"Nothing! Nothing!" he shouted, waving his arms back and forth in the air as  
he edged closer to the drawing. Riku watching him with a questionable look.

"Uh...huh..." spoke the silver haired male, stepping to his friend that was  
stepping back to block the smooth cave like wall.

"Come on, let me see." spoke Riku, pushing at his friend lightly, Sora  
pushing back some.

"It's nothing! Really!" continued Sora, the two wrestling some.

"Just move you dork!" growled Riku, narrowing his eyes.

"No! There's nothing there!" added Sora, the two continuing to wrestle  
about.

"It can't be that bad!" spoke Riku in an assuring tone, Sora shaking his  
head grabbing at Riku's vest some.

Riku's annoyance flared, his large hands easily encircling Sora's wrists,  
tugging him back from the wall and spinning him out until his back was to  
the wall on the opposite side. Quickly he pushed Sora's hands and body  
to the wall, pinning him there. Sora blinked wide eyed, as he looked to his  
friend.

Riku glared, beyond annoyed, his chest heaving as was Sora's. The two stood  
like that for a moment, Riku's expression growing calmer, his breathing  
easier now.

Sora continued to stare at the silver haired male, Riku doing the same,  
their gazes unwavering, even as Riku's finger tightened some about Sora's  
small wrist, Sora unable to fight back a blush, the closeness of Riku and  
the silence causing his heart to race anxiously.

"Jeez..." managed Riku breaking the sudden tense air.

Sora looked to him again, Riku looking down, his head slowly raising to  
recapture Sora's mystic blue eyes, smirking.

Sora blinked.

"What?" he asked.

Riku continued to smirk.

"Heh, you're not fighting anymore..." he spoke, softer now, leaning to his  
friend some.

Sora stared wide eyed, pressing himself back against the wall as far as he  
could, Riku's face mere inches from his own.

"S-so?" said Sora, blushing more, Riku looking rather intense, but still  
smirking, plotting.

"Sora..." whispered Riku, unintentionally seductive.

"Wh-what...?" whimpered Sora, Riku tilting his head, leaning to his friends  
ear.  
"I want you to...Touch me..." he whispered, Sora gasping some.

"Wh-what?!" he shouted, staring at the silver haired male in disbelief.Riku stared back, still smirking, though his eyebrows were raised, as if he  
were innocent of any indecency or wrong doing.

And then came the laughter, much like earlier, only louder Riku's head hung  
over now, gasping hard through his laughing fit. Sora frowned, glaring at  
his friend.

"Riku you're such a jerk! Quite teasing me!" yelled Sora, trying to wiggle  
his wrist from Riku's mighty grasp.

Riku snapped his head up then, tightening his hold on the boys slender  
wrists.

The two looked at one another, Riku seeming to test Sora's expression, Sora  
only confused, taken aback by Riku's sudden tense and serious expression.  
Just what was he plotting?

"Heh...who said I was teasing Sora...?" purred Riku, Sora staring on,  
shocked.

Riku's lips were suddenly pressed to his own. It wasn't rough, just tense  
and soft, calm, romantic even. Sora's entire body tensed, the kiss still  
soft, testing in a way. And Sora just stared, wide eyed and confused at his  
friend's boldness.

Slowly the kiss broke, Riku leaning back as if in slow motion, his eyes  
opening at the same speed. Sora still looked shocked and confused, Riku's  
expression still tense and serious, though searching Sora's, measuring his  
reaction.

"Ri...ku..." whispered Sora, unable to say anything else, the words trapped  
at the back of his throat.

Riku stayed silent, watching his best ferned intently, then slowly, he  
released one of Sora's wrist, moving his hand and resting it on the young  
boys face, strumming his cheek softly with his thumb, Sora blushing, closing  
his eyes at his friends touch.

What had happened, Sora wasn't sure, what had caused it was also a mystery at  
the moment, either way, Riku had kissed him and though the kiss was far  
from passionate, it was still intense, the brown haired boys heart pounding  
in his chest and ears. He knew he should be outraged, that he had good reason to be,  
and yet he wasn't. His blood was boiling under his skin, his breath coming shorter and faster,  
a strange and sudden excitement flooding his body.

"Sora.." whispered Riku, leaning in once more, pressing his lips to the boys  
neck, Sora blushing, closing his eyes tighter, tilting his head back, his  
free hand moving to grip the back of Riku's vest.

"Riku!" moaned Sora when his friend nipped lightly at his neck.

Riku's hot breath was soft against Sora's neck as he chuckled, the tip of  
his tongue trailing up the boys neck slowly, following his jaw line.

All Sora could do was moan, one blush blending into the next, his fist  
gripping the fabric of his friends vest tighter, Riku's body pressing to  
his more. Sora moaned, his body reacting on its own, crushing himself  
against Riku.

What was happening? Why was Riku suddenly so..intense?! Had he done  
something wrong? Said something funny? Was it simply the setting, the fact  
is was so dark, that they were alone, that Riku was simply acting on an  
impulse...?

And what about Sora himself?! Surely this was impulse, was it not? Or was it  
more? Sora wasn't sure, only knew whatever was happening now, was good, so  
good and he was enjoying it far too much.

However...Riku's behavior was a bit unexpected, not to mention odd. Riku  
had never made such advances before, and for him to be doing as he was now,  
seemed...odd to Sora, strange, like this was a dream or a joke...

Riku moaned softly, his once soft kisses that trailed along the blue eyed boys  
neck were harder now, causing Sora to moan louder.

"Riku...no..." moaned Sora, his face beet red as Riku's hands moved to undo  
the front of his shirt, parting the jacket slowly.

"Ahh...Riku..." moaned Sora again, Riku toying with the boys nipple.

"St-stop!" managed Sora, using all his will power to command his hands to  
push Riku's shoulders now, pushing him back some.

Riku tensed, as did Sora the two staring one another down, chest heaving.

"What's wrong...?" whispered Riku, Sora blinking some, as if the answer were  
obvious.

"What's wrong...? What's...going on...?! Why...are you...suddenly...with  
me..." managed Sora, looking down bright red, Riku blinking, tilting his  
head.

"What do you mean..?" asked Riku seemingly puzzled, his thumbs rubbing  
Sora's upper arms some.

"What do I mean!? Why are you teasing me like this!?" shouted Sora,  
wondering now himself, as Riku was a joker. Then again, he had never done  
anything like this. Come to think of it, Riku was the one who had invited him  
here and he was the one who knew Kairi would be gone. Perhaps this all  
was some elaborate scheme, one Riku was video taping and then planning to  
show Kairi later. It sounded far fetched, but at the same time a  
possibility.

"Do I dare ask what you're thinking...?" sighed Riku, frowning some, as if  
he was reading Sora's mind.

Sora frowned too, looking away from his friend annoyed.

"That you're mean for teasing me like this! And when I find that tape of  
this, I'm gonna burn it with the strongest fire magic I have!" he stated,  
pouting now, Riku blinking, wide eyed and confused.

"Teasing? What the? And what tape?" he asked, suddenly baffled, Sora  
looking at him annoyed.

"Well, if you're not teasing then what are you doing?" he asked, suddenly  
angry, why he wasn't really sure, as the anger seemed to stem from something  
other then the fact that Riku was teasing him so cruelly.

Riku blinked, Sora glaring at him.

"I'm being serious..." he spoke softly, Sora blinking, blushing.

"What..." he managed, his voice almost inaudible.

"Watching you all this time...losing you twice...I never want that...never again..." spoke Riku caressing his friend's bright red cheek.

Sora listened blushing brightly.

"Riku..." he said, blinking at Riku's sudden smirk now.

"Heh...besides..." began Riku leaning to Sora again.

"You're not exactly fighting back..." he finished, claiming his friends lips  
once more with his own, parting them, his tongue pressing tightly against  
Sora's.

"Mmmm!" moaned Sora into the silver haired males mouth, pushing at his  
broad shoulder with one hand, pounding on his back with the other, but to no  
avail, Riku was simply too strong, not to mention, Sora's will power was  
fading fast.

"Ahh, Riku..." moaned Sora again, Riku working his way down the boys neck to  
his chest licking at his nipple.

"What a cute little pink nipple you have Sora..." he joked, pinching the  
small pinkeness playfully, Sora shifting under him, his head thrashing back  
some.

"Riku!" he cried, gripping his friends shoulders.

"Sora..." answered Riku, pressing his body harder to the boys, playfully.

Sora moaned more as he did, gripping at his friends vest, tugging it down  
further, Riku moving his arms back to free them from the cloth.

"Stripping me now? You sure seem eager..." teased Riku, licking Sora's ear  
slowly, Sora blushing brightly, tilting his head.

"Do you like this Sora?" he asked softly, suddenly thrusting his hips  
against his friends, grinding against him rough and playfully.

"Riku!!!" moaned Sora in both surprise and pleasure, arching his chest  
towards his green eyed male, pressing his hips tighter to Riku's, Riku's  
hips grinding against the boys at a slow, but hard teasing pace.

"Sora...ah..." moaned Riku tilting his head back as he felt their arousals  
against one another, Riku raising an eye brow some, noting the lump between  
Sora's legs was rather large.

Sora moaned, tilting his head to the side panting softly, Riku's hips rocking against his own still, the throbbing between his legs tenser, harder, almost painful.

"Riku..." moaned Sora, Riku watching his friend now.

"It hurts Riku..." he continued, tilting his head to the side more, closing  
his eyes tighter.

Riku smirked, leaning back, gripping Sora's shoulders.

Sora blinked suddenly on his hands and knees, Riku hunched over him sucking  
on his ear.

"Mmm, I'll make it feel better..." he purred, letting his hands slowly  
travel down his young friends sides to the edge of his jeans, trailing his  
fingertip along the top of them, searching slowly.

"Riku..." moaned Sora, blushing, tilting his head some to look back at his  
friend.

His fingers traveled about the hem of Sora's baggy shorts, toying with the  
buttons. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. Just knowing Riku  
was there, so close, his fingers brushing so softly against the thick cloth  
of his clothing was maddening, the lump between his legs throbbing more.

Then with out warning, Riku grabbed him fully with his entire hand gripping  
him tightly between the legs. Sora's eyes were wide, a loud moan ripping  
from his lips as he thrust his head back, gripping the sand below  
desperately.

"Riku!" he shouted, Riku only smirking, enjoying Sora's reaction, not to  
mention the reaction he had triggered from between the young males legs.

"Mmm, you're so big Sora..." moaned Riku, licking at Sora's shoulder some,  
tugging playfully at the boys shirt with his teeth.

"R-Riku..." moaned Sora, closing his eyes tight as the boy began to fondle  
his member through the pants, the throbbing so loud in his ears now, the  
pain almost too much to bear.

Sora could feel Riku's capable hands about him still, sure that if the boy  
did not make room soon, that his pants would burst. As if reading his mind,  
Riku was there, his other hand taking over at massaging Sora's bulge, while  
his other began to undo the buttons, each one a lock being undone, opening a  
door. Sora sighed content, the pressure weakening with each opening, giving  
him some relief, but it was still so tender, the mass of his boxers crushing  
him.

"Ahh..." he moaned, though more in relief then anything else, Riku not  
having that, his hands quickly reclaiming the massive bulge, gripping it  
tighter, harder, stroking it faster through the cloth, Soar's moans loud  
and frantic.

Riku was experiencing much the same problem, though his pants were much  
tighter then Sora's due to the fact his was a bit more form fitting along  
the waist. He moaned, both because of the large mass within his hands that  
was Sora and because of the tenseness that crushed and confined his own  
member.

"Sora..." moaned Riku pushing his pain aside, reaching up with one hand to  
raise the boys shirt from his back, leaning down to slide his tongue slowly  
up over the boys spine. Sora shivered, moaning, arching his chest to the  
ground, his leg reacting on its own, slipping back between Riku's,  
against the mass...

"Ahh...!" cried Riku tensing, Sora doing the same.

"R-Riku...?" he called, looking at his fiend who seemed to be in quite a  
bit of pain.

"Ahh, you're so feisty..." managed Riku smirking some, clutching himself  
now.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sora, noting Riku's hand. Riku looked down some,  
smiling sheepishly.

"Only because you keep making it bigger." he teased, Sora blushing frowning  
some.

The two were silent a moment, their soft panting the only sound. Sora hadn't  
moved from his position, neither had Riku, continuing to hold himself,  
looking rather distressed.

"Here..." called Sora softly, slipping out from under his best friend and  
faced him now, gently pushing his shoulders so the boy was siting with his  
knees bent.

"Sora?" he asked, watching his friend, who looked like he was debating.

Sora didn't respond, lost in thought, looking at Riku's hand, the way it  
hovered ever so close to the massive bulge between his legs, was sure he  
could hear it throbbing., much like he had heard his own. He was sure it was  
very painful for Riku, and right now, he wanted to fix that.

"Riku..." spoke Sora softly, resting his hand on his friends causing Riku to  
blush.

"Let me...touch you..." he added, looking to the silver haired male, Riku  
looking back, shocked.

"Are you sure...?" he whispered, not wanting to make his friend  
uncomfortable.

Sora smiled, nodding.

"Just relax Riku." he said, gently pushing his friends hand aside, carefully  
beginning to undo the front of his pants, Riku moaning some softly, watching  
him.

Sora wasn't sure what to expect, not to mention, what to do. He had never  
done anything like this before, male or female to say the least. He had  
though, stumbled across a few random Yaoi comics at school and on the web,  
and had a decent idea of what to expect and how to remedy the situation at  
hand...

Riku's pants opened easily, the bulge clearly visible now as it crushed  
itself against the males boxers, Riku moaning more, sure it would burst  
through them shortly. Carefully, Sora felt his way into the boxers, blushing  
brightly, as he parted them, Riku's full blown erection visible to both of  
them.

Riku blushed madly, shocked by the size of his arousal. Apparently Sora had  
done more then just wake him up; he had his blood pumping full speed! Sora  
too seemed shocked at the size, noting it wasn't freakish or anything but  
bigger then he had imagined.

Slowly, Sora moved his hand forward gently touching the tip of the throbbing  
red mass with his index, middle and thumb, pulling it back slightly at  
Riku's sudden tenseness. He gave him a quick glance before placing them back on the tip again, slowly letting his fingers travel the length of the  
erection.

Riku moaned, his head involuntarily leaning back to gaze at the ceiling, a  
long moan escaping his lips. Sora was pleased by his friend's reaction,  
pressing on, letting his other fingers join in, until he was using his entire hand to feel the hot flesh before him caressing it here, touching it  
there, shocked by how soft the skin was, stroking him slowly.

"Sora..." moaned Riku, almost begging, Sora knowing he was making things  
harder then they already were...literally.

Slowly he leaned forward, closing his eyes. His tongue snaked between his  
parted lips, to delicately lick the head of the burning erection.

Riku was on fire now, his blood boiling as his body tensed, arching out more  
to Sora, the feeling of his tongue on him...was insane! He moaned loud and  
long, gripping at the grey sand beneath him. And then he was there, inside  
Sora's mouth, Sora leaning forward to take him partly in, sucking softly on  
him now, his tongue pressed firmly to the hot flesh, his saliva dripping  
down him as well, coating him.

"Ah...Sora...Sora...!" moaned Riku, breathless now, his chest heaving, his  
body rocking some slowly back and forth, doing all he could to keep his hips  
still, but to no avail. Slowly he began to rock in and out of Sora's mouth,  
Sora moaning, rocking with him, sucking harder, his hands working together  
now, stroking the lower half of the erection.

Sora blinked, his moans muffled as Riku slid in deeper and deeper, until  
Sora was sure the erection had penetrated his throat. He moaned loud, the  
vibration in his throat only making things even better, more intense for  
Riku, the boy throwing his head back with a wild gasp, loud moans ripping  
from his chest now, his rocking faster, harder, as he thrust his hips  
carefully into Sora's awaiting mouth.

Sora didn't mind, kept his mouth open wide as Riku thrust in and out, his  
hot breath making the erection hotter, his saliva coating it for easy  
entrance. He moaned louder himself, letting Riku's member thrust deeper. He  
gripped the silver haired boys hips harder, tugging on them some, as if  
urging him to thrust deeper, faster. Riku obeyed, but continued to be  
cautious, not wanting to hurt the boy he loved so much.

Sora continued on, sucking harder now, Riku's thrust shorter, faster,  
sometimes stopping altogether, as if letting himself rest inside Sora's  
mouth, enjoying the vibrations Sora's moans created. Sora took the  
opportunity to use his hand, now unable to stroke the erection as it was so  
deep into his throat, instead focusing on the large mass of flesh under the erection,  
using his full hand to grip and fondle it, to rub and massage it. Apparently he had hit  
a good spot, Riku's moans marking his victory, the boys thrusts faster again, harder, more intense.

"Sora.." he gasped, almost inaudible.

"I'm..about to..." he started, tilting his head to the side closing his eyes,  
unable to make a coherent sentence as Sora toyed with him.

Sora either didn't care or didn't hear him, though Riku was sure he had,  
because Sora began to suck harder, groping him roughly, tugging some, Riku  
moaning loudly, gripping the boys hair, pushing to boys face into him more,  
Sora's moans only making him get closer.

"Sora...I'm going to cum...!" he moaned urgently, knew he wouldn't be able  
to hold off much longer.

And Sora didn't move only gripped Riku harder, sucked faster, Riku unable to  
hold back anymore.

He threw his head forward, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes tight,  
exploding into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned loudly, letting his mouth open, the  
milky white liquid spilling out over his lips and onto the sand. Riku  
moaned for a long moment, then all was silent. That too was broken shortly  
by both of their heavy breathing.

Sora sat up, moaning and blushing brightly wiping the milky liquid from his  
mouth and face, Riku watching him, blushing brightly as well, could feel more  
of it leaking down over himself still.

"Sora..." he moaned, the boy looking to him now, blinking.

"That...was...so good..." managed Riku still gasping for air, as he tugged  
the boy against his chest, holding him tightly.

"Riku..." moaned Sora, blushing, closing his eyes, could feel Riku's lips  
against his hair.

"Now..." began Riku, his breathing a bit easier now.

"It's my turn..." he purred, licking at Sora's ear slowly.

Sora only had time to blink, before he was on his hands and knees once more,  
Riku's hands on his shoulders tugging off what little jacket and shirt clung  
to his blue eyed friend's body, which wasn't much. Sora blushed wildy as he was  
striped of his clothing, though noted Riku was doing the same, tugging off the form fitting  
black muscle tank top he wore under his vest, tossing it aside. His pants and boxers followed afterwards.

Sora blinked, at his friend's naked form, taken in by the beauty, the  
perfection. His skin was a shade lighter then his own, and his abs were perfectly accentuated.  
His chest was also well defined and his broad shoulders was almost too much to bear. Looking  
at him made it feel like Heaven really did exist.

Sora quickly ripped himself from that corner of his gawking brain and went  
to move to his bottom, to tug off his pants, but Riku was on him instantly,  
pinning him slightly so that he remained on his hands and knees. Sora  
blushed, looking back at Riku who smirked.

"Here, let me..." he whispered, sucking on the side of his neck now, Sora  
blushing moaning, could feel Riku's hands trailing along his sides, his  
thumbs looping into the sides of his denim shorts and boxers, sliding  
them slowly down to his knees.

Sora blushed noting he was fully naked now, as was Riku, the silver haired boys  
body pressed against his some.

"It might hurt a little..." murmured Riku, Sora blinking some, about to  
look back...

And then there was pain, Lost of it, Full. Blown, Pain. Sora's eyes widened  
exceptionally, his lungs sucking in a long breath of air, holding it. And  
then the yelling started, Sora crying out in pain as Riku began to slide into  
his rear opening. He stopped part way, Sora shifting beneath him, crying out  
wildly. Riku's expression saddening some.

Carefully Riku raised himself up over Sora, glad to have such long legs. He  
rested his hands on his friends shoulder, lowering the young male onto the  
sand, so that his chest and the side of his face rested against it.

"Shhh..." he whispered softly, Sora whimpering still, Riku stroking his hair  
some.

"I know it hurts.." he added, pushing himself in a bit deeper, Sora wincing,  
moaning out again some.

"Shh, Sora, it's alright..." he continued, licking his friends cheek, noting  
the salty taste. Tears.

He watched him for a moment, unsure of what to do, to pull out or to keep  
going.

I'll.. pull out..." spoke Riku softly, Sora blinking some, moaning softly.

"N-No..." called Sora, still in some amount of pain.

"Sora...you're in pain here..." added Riku, frowning.

"I...want you Riku...I want to feel you..." spoke the blue eyed boy, looking  
to his friend blushing now brightly. Riku blinked, blushing as well.

"Do it Riku..please..." he begged., Riku about to protest, Sora shaking his  
head some.

"Please...I want you so bad Riku...so bad..." he moaned, closing his eyes.

Riku debated a moment, torn between doing what was right and what his friend  
wanted. He sighed, noted Sora would be angry if he stopped.

"Okay..." began Riku leaning over his friend again.

"But..." he started, his hands on either side of Sora's hips.

"Raise up some...and relax...it'll slide in easier if you do." he whispered,  
raising Sora's hips some, Sora angling his knees a bit, holding himself up  
trying hard to relax his body.

When Riku was sure he was ready, he began to slide in.

"Ahhh...!" moaned Sora, closing his eyes tight, gripping the sand.

Riku moaned too, gripping his friends hand as he slid in further, widening  
Sora some.

"Riku!!!" yelled Sora, Riku unable to delay any further, thrusting himself  
the rest of the way in.

Sora shouted out in both surprise and pain, moaning loudly, tilting his head  
back panting heavily, relaxing now. He winced, blinking tears from his eyes.  
Riku was there instantly, lapping them up.

Then, once more, Riku's hands raised Sora's hips, Sora moaning some as he  
did, once again on his knees, the rest of him on the ground.

"Ready...?" whispered Riku into his friends ear, Sora blushing, nodding,  
closing his eyes.

Riku smiled, thrusting.

Sora moaned loudly, closing his eyes tight, Riku's thrust slow, but deep,  
moving in and out of him. It hurt. A lot. And yet it felt good, so good,  
Riku finally inside him, finally a part of him. It was nice, Riku being  
inside him, so warm, so hot, so big...Sora moaned, recalling the mental  
images of his friends throbbing erection, noting that was inside him now.

"Ahh...Riku...yes..." he moaned, Riku watching him intently, moving his hips  
a bit faster now, in and out of Sora's backside, Sora's eyes closing tighter, moaning louder.

"Get on your knees Sora..." whispered Riku, biting his friends ear. Sora  
moaned, blushing, pushing himself up to his hands and knees, wincing some as  
Riku adjusted inside of him a bit.

Riku smiled, gripping his friends sides, and began to thrust harder now.

Sora gasped his eyes wide, the pain shooting throughout him once again.  
Once more, he was moaning out, once more he gripped the sand, and once more  
he swore this was the most pain he had ever felt.

"Ahhh! Riku! Riku!!!" he cried, his body on fire even through the pain,  
Sora pushing back against his friend, allowing him to go deeper.

Riku grunted and groaned, moaning softly, panting as he thrust harder and  
faster into the blue eyed boy.

"...Ah...ahh..." he moaned, could feel himself release a little.

"Ahhh...!" cried Sora, apparently feeling it too.

Riku didn't stop there, moving his hand around to pinch and pull on the boys  
now hardened nipples.

"Riku...mmm..." moaned Sora, tilting his head to the side, panting harder,  
closing his eyes tight.

They were both hot and sweaty, sticky too. The sand washing off them due to  
the amount of sweat they were producing. As if that wasn't enough, Riku's  
defined chest pressed firmly to his back, their skin rubbing against one  
another, the friction so hot, so intense.

Riku watched Sora, his body, the way his bounded forward with each new thrust.  
He smirked wanting more. Slowly he moved his hand down, claiming the boys thigh in his hand.

"R-Riku...?" moaned Sora, blushing some as Riku began to raise his leg a  
bit.

Riku smirked thrusting into Sora harder and faster, pounding away at the  
boys rear, Sora was wide eyed again, moaning wildly, though more with  
pleasure then pain, the new position allowing deeper, not to mention easier,  
penetration.

"Riku...ahhh..." moaned Sora, keeping himself raised and leg bent as Riku  
continued, Riku moving to the boys neck again sucking on it softly, panting  
against it, his breath hot and wild with excitement.

"Is it..good...?" breathed Riku into the boy's ear, Sora's moans answering  
the question.

"Yes...don't...stop Riku..." he murmured, his body continuing to move back  
and forth, following the rhythm of Riku's thrusts. It felt like forever  
that Riku was inside him and yet Sora knew it would be over soon, because  
there was pain again, not as intense as before, but slowly building up to it.  
Riku's erection apparently growing larger as new blood rushed to it.

"Mmm...Sora..." he moaned softly, kissing the brown haired boys cheek,  
releasing the boys leg, returning it once more to the sand below.

Sora blushed, tilting his head as Riku's lips traveled over his neck and to  
his shoulder, biting at it playfully.

"Riku..." he moaned, Riku smirking.

Slowly, he let his hand travel down the boys arm, then up again, caressing it  
some softly, before turning his attention to the boys wrist, and hand,  
tracing his fingers with his own, before snaring the slender wrist in his  
iron grasp.

Sora blinked, his body suddenly going back, but not hitting the sand.  
Instead he was being held up, Riku, on one knee, the other bent with the foot in the  
sand. Sora blinked as Riku tugged the boys arm back to be parallel with  
his side, Riku's hand still holding Sora's wrist, his legs between Riku's now.

"Riku...?" he called, suddenly moaning as Riku slid out of him, angling  
his body back onto his heel, only the head of the erection and then some  
still within Sora. Sora on the other hand was slumped over slightly, his  
right arm in the sand, the weight being balanced by his elbow which was also atop  
the cool sand.

And then Riku smirked the smirk Sora knew meant he was about to start, or  
finish in this case, reading himself for.

Without a second of hesitation, Riku was moving, pushing himself from his  
heel onto the balls of his foot, thrusting into Sora hard, tugging back on the boy's arm,  
raising him off the ground some as his did. Sora moaned out blushing brightly, the pain once  
again rearing it's head. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tight, only able to cease his moaning momentarily.

"Oh...Sora...ahh...!" moaned Riku, thrusting into Sora harder now, faster,  
gripping the boys wrist, resting his other hand on the boys hip, using both  
to tug him back against him, entering him deeper.

"Riku!!!" cried Sora, his eyes closed tight, body rocking back and forth  
again, faster then last time, and harder, his teeth chattering from Riku's  
wild thrust, his pants heavy, chest heaving.

It was good, so good, Sora's body burning now, the arousal that was his  
growing hotter, a warm white liquid coating the tip of it some as he  
pre-ejaculated. He blushed, closing his eyes tighter, his mouth hanging  
open some as he gasped for air, his hot saliva trailing from the corner of  
his mouth and down over his lower lip and chin, falling into the sand below.

Riku watched sora, his excitement sky rocketing, noting the white liquid that  
sprayed slightly from him, his expression, his moans. Everything was driving  
him wild. He grunted pushing himself in deeper, closing his eyes tight,  
moving the hand that was on Sora's hip to his now pulsating erection, stroking  
it now.

"Ri-Riku...!" he moaned, tossing his head back some, moaning the boys name  
over and over again.

"Sora..." moaned Riku desperately, Sora wincing some, feeling his friends  
length inside him growing, knew he was nearing the end.

"Riku...!" he called, panting harder, unable to get enough air.

"I'm about to..cum..." moaned Riku begging, stroking Sora's member,  
while the rest of him pounded away at the boy, his thrust shorter, but  
faster, deeper, as was his breathing and moaning.

"I'm...pulling out..." managed Riku though pants, Sora shaking his head with  
all he had.

"No...no don't Riku..." moaned the blue eyed boy, resting his hand on his  
friends that continued to stroke him.

"I cant...hold it..." moaned Riku urgently now, Sora squeezing his friends  
hand moaning loudly.

"Cum...Cum inside me Riku..." he panted heavily, blushing bright red, Riku  
doing the same, moaning at his friend with sheer bliss.

"So-sora!" he shouted.

He released all at once, exploding into Sora. Riku moaned long and loud, his  
head thrusting back, his hand frozen around Sora's, his hips plastered against  
the boys, the warmth filling him, dripping out slightly onto the sand. Sora  
moaned loudly, throwing his head back, tensing beneath Riku, Sora too  
releasing, the white liquid quickly spraying about the area before them,  
coating Riku and his own hand, shooting up to splatter slightly on the boys  
chest and stomach.

It was silent for a moment, the two lost in the bliss that was their own.  
Neither moved, neither breathed, just took it all in, the sensation, the  
feeling, the warmth...

"Ahhh...ahhhhh..." moaned Sora, panting heavily now collapsing onto the sand  
below, his entire body quivering, his legs, so weak now, were unable to hold  
him up any longer.

Riku watched, sucking in air wildly, as if he had been under water for days.  
He gazed at Sora with longing, loving eyes. Slowly he stroked the boys cheek,  
Sora opening his eyes some, looking to Riku.

"Mmm...Riku..." he breathed, closing his eyes smiling.

Riku smiled too, sitting inside his friend for a moment, enjoying the  
the remainder of the moment, his length still throbbing inside the boy.

But Riku knew he needed to pull out so he did, slowly moving his hips back,  
the two tensing and arching as his member inched itself from Sora, the  
milky white liquid coating it and Sora's rear, not to mention the sand below.  
Before long the arousal began to limp, Riku sighing content, as he lay  
beside Sora.

It was quite again, Sora facing the opposite wall, Riku looking at the cave ceiling.

Slowly, Sora turned on his side to face Riku, Riku eyeing him some.

"What...?" asked Sora.

"Nothing..." spoke Riku, continuing to gaze at the boy.

Sora closed his eyes, sighing some, oblivious to Riku's wandering gaze.

Riku smirked eyeing Sora's sleepy member, blinking at the white that clung  
to the boys lower stomach and abs.

Slowly he reached out running his finger tips through the milky liquid, Sora  
chuckling some, looking at the silver haired male.

"That tickles Riku." he said, Riku smirking some, tugging his hand back,  
Sora watching as his friend eyed the white that coated his finger tips.

"Is that...mine?" he asked, blushing some, Riku nodding.

"Yeah."

Sora blushed a bit more blinking.

"What're you..?" he began, stopping at Riku's awaiting smirk.

"You got to taste me..." he began, bringing his hand closer to his face.

"Now I want to taste you..." he finished, closing his eyes as he parted his  
lips, licking the white from his fingers slowly, moaning some softly.

Sora blushed, watching him.

" Delicious." smirked Riku with a wink, Sora mirroring his friends expression.

"You're pretty delicious yourself." he added, Riku chuckling.

The two lay for a moment, Riku tugging Sora up some to lay against his chest.  
Sora blushed closing his eyes, as Riku ran his long fingers through his brown  
hair.

"I knew you wanted to touch me." joked Riku, Sora blinking, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad you did." added the green eyed boy, causing Sora to flush again.

"Technically Riku..." began Sora raising his index finger as he leaned up  
some to gaze down at his friend.

"YOU were the one who touched me."

Riku frowned, then smiled sheepishly.

"Then by all means Sora...Touch Me." purred the silver haired male, leaning  
up to kiss Sora before he could protest further.

FIN

* * *

AAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!! My FIRST lemon yaoi...wait...do we consider hardcore yaoi fictions lemons? Ahh well, it's all good. Anyhoo, this was a spur of the moment thing. I REALLY (for some strange little reason) wanted to type up a hot, sexy, super sweaty, Riku x Sora yaoi lemon and BOOM BABY! I tried to describe their first time as best I could, but hey, I'm a women, what do I know about male on male love making action am I right?! XD Anyhoo, it took me 2 and half days so I'm really proud of it and I really like how it turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it too! All in all, please leave a comment or 2 and let me know if ya liked it or not! This is my favorite yaoi couple, so I plan to do more yaoi lemons with 'em! All in all, I hope you enjoyed this really random hot fan girl yaoi lemon! Thanks for reading and check out my other lemons and fanfictions from Shaman King, Bleach, Final Fantasy, Spirited Away, and Kingdom Hearts!!! And don't forget my fiction "Kiss Me Deadly!" )

-Melis


End file.
